


Revenge

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [56]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Revenge, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: He believed his revenge would make him whole again.





	Revenge

* * *

Olivia opened her eyes and instantly became alert realising she was no longer in the safety of her home.  
      
“Amazing how quickly the tables can turn, isn't it?”  
      
“You're alive?”    
      
“You sound surprised, mother.  I thought you of all people would know that you can’t bury the past. It will be so, _exhilarating_ to exact my revenge on you after all these years.”  
      
Olivia looked into the sadistic face of Tiago, seeing his black eyes filled with malice.  
  
“Revenge won’t change anything,” Olivia said flinching when he grabbed her face in a bruising grip.  
  
“No, but it’s definitely a start.” 

 


End file.
